


secrets beyond the screen

by dearestwoojin



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2park, M/M, bunssodan, chamwink, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestwoojin/pseuds/dearestwoojin
Summary: does jihoon actually feel the same for woojin behind the cameras?off-cam!2park





	secrets beyond the screen

 

woojin sinks into his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin, contemplating whether or not he should talk to the what-he-assumes is a sleeping jihoon on the bunk bed above him. “when he wakes up...” the thought echoes until he finds himself wanting to sleep.

 

they were the pink sausages, a duo. they complement each other from their complexion to their personality and even from the way they just are. they are a ship and they are aware; even the managers had to find a way to fit battle trip into their packed schedule. they gave the company money and the fans, satisfaction.  they agreed to do whatever to make people’s heart swoon — all for the cash, and all only in front of cameras.

 

behind those... woojin isn’t so sure. he isn’t sure if jihoon actually meant it when he said he loved him at the fancon, he isn’t sure what was on jihoon’s mind when he stared at him and wouldn’t peel his eyes off of him during one of their fansigns that the fans were convinced jihoon was in love, he isn’t sure if jihoon actually enjoys his company, he isn’t sure if— woojin, even at his drowsy state, hears a faint creaking. he doesn’t open his eyes and imagines jihoon leaving the room, he waits for the sound of the door knob clicking.

 

he doesn’t hear it though.

 

but instead, he feels the mattress below him sink even more, with the familiar vanilla scent greeting him. although unsure, he hopes it would be who he thinks it is, so when he flutters his eyes open to meet a pair of glistening ones under the moon-light peaking behind the curtains, he breathes in relief. they were 10 inches or less apart from each other, just enough for woojin to admire the details of the being right in front of him. he doesn’t say anything, he just watches jihoon’s chest rise and fall as it matches his own breathing. “what’s wrong?” he whispers, as if it was wrong to talk to jihoon without the cameras rolling. “hoon–” he bites his lip, realizing that he never calls him that except when they’re filming.

 

“hmm?”

 

woojin blinks. jihoon’s gaze softens as he extends his hand towards the younger and gently move the fringe that was laying messily above his eyebrows. his breath hitches, and even more when jihoon’s voice breaks the silence. “what did you want to tell me?”

 

the past few days have been so rough, their interactions as a ship in front of fans and the cameras have gotten lesser, and it’s bothering woojin more than it should. in those staged little moments, he was the happiest, and the saddest. unlike jihoon, who grew up in the acting industry, woojin was a novice when it came to pretentiousness — and he didn’t have to act like he was in love, or what the fans called “whipped” for jihoon anyways. he does not have to, and it’s hilariously ironic that he needs to, when they’re on their private schedules or just at the dorms.

 

woojin wants to say, “jihoon, i really do save you as my love hoonie and it’s not for the shippers. not at all” and “hoonie, what’s happening to us? why aren’t we the same anymore?” and “fuck, i’m in love with you!” but he’s afraid jihoon doesn’t feel the same way.

 

he manages to open his mouth, afraid that if he stays still, he’d never get the chance to jihoon like this again. “i... you... nothing” muttering, he watches as the boy across him smile. “i heard you tossing and turning, you know.”

 

of course, jihoon sensed there was something off. they were still best friends, as a matter of fact. woojin feels vulnerable now that he’s cornered and though he may be taller than jihoon, he feels as though the older has towered over him. has he been caught? was jihoon ever oblivious in the first place?

 

woojin tears his gaze from jihoon, he can’t do this, not when jihoon’s twinkling eyes under his thick and long lashes are looking right back at him, when he could perfectly see the little beauty marks on jihoon’s face which he freaking loves (and it’s sad because they’re always covered with foundation), when his lips are pink and pure... and especially because they’re alone. no, he can’t.

 

“hey... look at me.” before he even looks up, jihoon’s hand had reached the back of woojin’s head and when he’s close, he seals the gap between them.

 

words have turned useless and the deafening silence slowly warped into comfort — as though it’s music, and as though woojin’s lips were piano keys and jihoon was a pianist.

 

woojin responds to jihoon’s needy kiss, its desperation came both ways; like the way woojin’s mouth welcomes jihoon’s warm tongue, and the way their lips move in harmony. it screams, “kiss me, i want you. i need you. i’ve been waiting for this.”

 

it ends with beet-red faces and heavy breathing, a genuine smile forms on jihoon’s face. he plants one more kiss on the younger’s cheek before locking eyes with him.

 

woojin now musters up the courage to confess — the words he was planning to tell jihoon before everything happened. he thinks that the kiss is a go signal, and so he proceeds.

 

“jihoon, i–”

 

“love you.”

 

maybe it’s because woojin looks all too shocked, so jihoon says it one more time, intertwining their hands. “i love you, woojin.

 

i have loved you in front of the screens, in front of thousands of people, i have loved you in every scripted word i had to say, on filming sites, behind the fans’ questions from the post-it notes, under the manager’s doings... i have loved you, i love you and will continue loving you.”

 

jihoon said everything woojin has been wanting to tell him and it’s funny, to woojin at least, because he had always assumed he was the only one in-love. he smiles back, combing jihoon’s tousled hair. “i love you.”

 

“i know.”

 

“is that why you came?”

 

“hmm... i just figured, there was enough space down here and i was feeling kinda lonely...”

 

woojin pulls the older close to him, letting jihoon wrap his arms around his waist as his own supported the older’s head. he hears jihoon giggle, his breath tickling his chest. it still feels surreal. with his heart probably doing back-flips, he stretches the blanket with his other hand to cover them both, and thank God for body-warmth or else they wouldn’t make it through the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> to my wifey gen and my soulmate lolen, this is dedicated to you both! ♡
> 
> let’s keep loving 2park and get through this drought!


End file.
